You are Fire: The Lost Adventures
by beachbrat2204
Summary: Hello everyone, Felicity again! So you guys all know that I'm a everyday girl that somehow ended up in the Avatar world, right? Well there are a lot of things that happened to me that of course never happened in the show, cause duh I wasn't there. So I decided to write them all down, and share them. So these are my Lost Adventures. Just so you know they're pretty random.
1. Snake Charmers Part 1

**Hello my lovelies!**

 **So I had talked about this before and here it is. You Are Fire: The Lost Adventures! It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do for the first adventure. So I took requests, and I'm so sorry but I can't remember who gave me this idea, (I've been stuck in an endless brain fart for the past few months I'm sorry) but I loved it and mixed it in with my own idea. But to whoever you are that requested this… Here you go and I love you!**

 **I hope you all enjoy it, and remember I am taking requests. Tell me what you would like and I'll do my best to give it to you.**

 **P.S. I have got some feedback about Fili is a risk of being a Mary Sue so I'm going to use this as a way of hopefully fixing that some! Sorry, I base her off me and I'm very private about me negative feelings. I don't like showing them and pretending everything is fine. So I'll work on showing her private moments better.**

 **OH P.S.S. This takes place in Book One in that "** **A FEW DAYS AFTER THE AGNI KAI"** **moment. This is that "Few Days."**

 **OK Loves, Happy Reading!  
**

 **FILI'S POV**

"You really have no people skills, do you, fussy pants?" I sat at the table in the middle of his room while he paced back and forth.

"I'm a prince!" He snapped back at me.

"Yes," I sipped my tea, "The Prince of socially awkward noobs, and what a wonderful job you're doing. But honestly, Zuko, if you are going to lead people you need to know how to talk to them without your temper blowing up in the face of the world."

"What does that even mean," Zuko stared down at me with a confused look on his face.

I just had to rub my forehead at that, "Everywhere, Zuko, it means everywhere. Sorry, that's my fault. You don't know me well enough to understand my weirdness."

"I hope I don't have you around long enough to have to understand it," He smirked before sitting down at the table with me.

"See, that, that right there is what I'm talking about." I took his cup away as he reached for it. "You are a leader, you have to get people to see your way, but if you talk to people like **that** all the time no one will ever want to be near you."

Zuko huffed and tried to grab the cup, "Give it to me!"

I crooked my eyebrow, "Give it to me, what?"

"Now," he growled this time.

"Honestly, Zuko, how do you plan on getting a wife with that snarly attitude?" I shook my head, "Babies aren't delivered by storks, you know?"

Zuko's spine jerked straight so fast I would have sworn I heard it snap in half, "What do you…you can't just say things like that."

Finally there was a color other than the angry, boiling lava red on his face, "Well, I'm just saying, as the crown prince you will have to have an heir one day. How do you plan on doing that if you're a crazy hermit that barks at everyone he meets? Really, fussy pants, I'm looking out for you and you're best interests. Royal heirs don't grow on trees."

"And how on earth would you know how heirs are made?" Zuko finally snatched the cup away from me.

"More than you'd think," I just chuckled.

He reached over for the tea pot and remarked smugly, "I highly doubt that."

That little 'Oh Really,' switch snapped on in my head. I reached out and caught his hand, and traced his knuckles with my fingertips, "Would you like me to prove it?"

"Wh..what?" He straightened again, but didn't pull away.

I felt my hair fall over my shoulder so I tucked it back behind my ear, "Since, I'm teaching you how to treat people, that is."

Zuko swallowed, "Th…That's not necessary." His blush returned.

Man, he was so much fun to tease. There's no way anyone would ever know this about him by face value, but Zuko really was just like any other seventeen or so year old boy.

I tugged his hand towards me just a bit, not saying a word.

Zuko tried to look away and think of the right words, "Felicity, I…we…"

He was saved by the bell, or by the Uncle Iroh, "There you two are, come look at what I found at the antique market."

Zuko slid his hand away from me and jumped up, "That sounds like a good idea."

I just laughed at him, "Looks like we have to work on you lady skills more than I thought."

"Let's go see what Uncle found, Felicity," Zuko urged.

I just smirked again, "You can't escape so easily. To be continued."

"I don't think so," Zuko argued back at me as we followed Uncle down the hall to the loading dock. "You are no longer allowed to be alone with me for any reason. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand, but, Zuko, I'm not an exhibitionist," I just shrugged.

"What?" He whipped around to face me, "Never mind, I don't even want to try and comprehend what you just said to me."

When we made it to the loading bay it blew my mind at all the stuff, "Uncle Iroh, remind me to give you my Christmas list this year. And people laughed when I said Santa is real." Uncle just laughed even though I know he didn't know what I was talk about. _Oh, well, I'll explain that later._

Uncle Iroh had thought of everything from clothes and furniture, to art, décor, and food, "I just thought since you are going to be staying with us for a while, we would need to make a room nice for you. This is a ship full of men, having a lady on board will really brighten the place."

"Uncle, this is ridiculous," Zuko growled as I looked at all the different items. After a while all I heard out of him was growls, groans, and the barking of orders.

"Really, fussy pants, you're worse than Derek Hale, and he has his charming moments," I laughed over at him.

"Who is that?" Zuko snapped, "Never mind, it doesn't matter. Don't get attached to anything you're not staying as long as Uncle thinks."

"Yeah, yeah, go back to your barking, Miguel," in-between us was the weird statue of two golden snakes. Their bodies where twitched together in a knot. One snake had bright red gems for eyes, and the other had brilliant blue ones. The more I looked at it the more I would have sworn I could hear them hissing. I'm sure it was just a trick of the light, but I thought for a moment that I saw the eyes flash.

As I reached out to touch the statue, a dull ach pulsed through my head. This was happening more and more since I got to this world. Back home I never got headaches, but back home I didn't have everyone in a one hundred foot radiuses thoughts in my head. Sometimes it was so bad I would get dizzy, and my vision would blur.

"Felicity! Are you even listening to me," Zuko snapped loudly as he slammed his fist on the crate with the snake statue.

I felt myself tilting forward, and I braced myself on the crate to keep myself up as I tried to replay, "Zuko, not so loud…"

"Are you all right?" Zuko asked with a surprisingly tone.

"It's nothing…" I shook my head.

Uncle moved around behind me, "You look very pale, Felicity. Zuko help her sit down."

Just then, I felt one of my legs give. Zuko pushed the crate that was between us to the side knocking the statue to the ground.

When my vision cleared, I could see Zuko holding me up on my feet, "Its fine… I'm fine."

"No you're not, you're white as a sheet, and you've broke out in a cold sweat." Zuko argued, "What is going on?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," I pushed myself away and shook my head clear. I closed my eyes and pushed all the noise down. Once I could think straight I tried to help pick up the over turned crates and the statue.

"Felicity, answer me, what is going on?" Zuko reached down and pulled the statue from my grasp.

I reached around a snapped at him, "Nothing, Zuko! Mind your own business. I said I'm fine." I didn't mean to be so crass, but I didn't want them to worry. Worrying wouldn't make it better, it wouldn't make the thoughts around me quitter.

I saw his jaw jump, "Fine, forget it." He slammed the statue down.

"What is this?" Uncle turned to us hold something in his hands. It was two of the gems eyes of the snakes.

"Oh, Uncle Iroh, I'm sorry about that…" I reached for a gem, but it was no good the aching hit a level 9000 and everything went dark.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

When I woke up I was lying in bed. I had no clue how I got there. My only thought was Zuko and Uncle Iroh must have put me there. Luckily, my head wasn't aching anymore, _that's good._ I reached up and rubbed the sleepy from my eyes.

My head felt fine, but there was something that didn't quite feel right. I just couldn't put my finger on it. My left eye and temple felt stiff for some reason. I probably just slept with my arm over my face though.

When I stood up I was freezing, I could feel the goose bump rise on my arms and back.

 _Wait what?_

I looked down at my arms, and in the process I noticed I was completely shirtless. That however wasn't the weird part. I ran over to the mirror, _Oh, my god. What the…._

Outside my door I heard shouting, "I'm sorry, miss, but the Prince said he didn't want to be alone with you."

"No freaking way!" I walked over to the door.

"I don't care," I heard my voice shout, "Let me through, now!"

I opened the down to see two guards holding myself back from getting to the door, "Stop, let me..her go." They released me well the real me and I ran into the room then locked the door behind myself.

My face turned and looked at me with a mixture of anger and confusion, "Felicity? Is that you in there?"

I just nodded, not sure what to say.

"Good," The real me said, "Now would you please explain to me what's going on?"

"I don't know," I covered my mouth in shock at the voice that just came out of it. _A dream, it has to be some crazy dream that I just haven't woken up from. I've had worse ones that's for sure._

The real me shook my head, "Trust me, it's not a dream. I check," she pulled up the sleeve of her nightgown to show me the bruises, "I've lost count of how many times I've tried to pinch myself…yourself."

"So, who are you in there?" I took a step back.

The real me shook my head, "Who do you think?" He pulled me over to the mirror. As we stared into it together it started to sink in. "I'm in your body and you are in mine."

The real me stared up at me as I reached up to touch my…his face. The same jaw, the same lips, nose, and the same scar. Even the same stupid pony-tail, "Zuko…?"

 **CLIFF HANGER!**

 **OK, so this is probably going to be a 2 or 3 parter. I don't plan on making all the Lost Adventures this long, but this one is going to have its own little plot.**

 **So what do you guys think? Do you think you know what's going on? Also let me know if you have any requests.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time….**

 **HAPPY READING!**


	2. Snake Charmers Part 2

**Hello Lovelies,**

 **I'm not going to worry about a long intro today, since you guys are probably wondering what was going on with Zuko and Fili in the last little lost adventure part. So just a quick recap.**

 **Right after the Agni Kai between Zhao and Zuko, Uncle Iroh starts getting furniture and decor for Felicity's room. Well after looking at some of the items, Fili gets a massive headache and passes out from the pain. When she wakes up her conciseness is stuck inside Zuko's body, and in turn Zuko is stuck in Felicity's body.**

 **How did it happen? How will they get back to normal? Well you're about to find out.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **FELICITY IN ZUKO'S BODY POV**

I walked over to the bed and sat down. Of all the crazy things that have happened to me the last few days this was by far the craziest. I was inside Zuko's body. I looked across the room over at the person that should be me, but it was actually Zuko.

We had literally pulled a freaky Friday, but how? Why? I knew this was a world of amazing things, bending, dragons, hybrid animals, and spirits, but this wasn't like anything I could ever think of. Maybe my mind mojo had something to do with it. I don't know how it works. Maybe I projected my mind in my sleep, and it found its way into Zuko.

If that's the cause than I could just do it again, right. I just have to concentrate. I pushed back against the wall, feeling the cool metal on my back, but instead of being relaxing it just reminded me that I, or Zuko's body, wasn't wearing a shirt. I guess it wasn't that big of a deal. I've seen him shirtless, and I'm sure he has as well, but I was the one feeling half naked. I missed my girl body, and all my girlie things.

I looked over at him, myself, as he looked in the mirror, scowling, "Umm, Zuko?"

"What?" He growled, it wasn't as intimidating as it normally was because his voice was currently a much more girlie pitch.

"Well, umm, where do you keep your shirts?" I had pulled one of his blankets over my shoulders.

He looked over at me with my blue eyes and gave me a confused look, "What are you doing?"

"You might not have a problem being shirtless, but I've spent the last eighteen years of my life as a girl. Besides bathing, changing my clothes, and that one spring break my friends and I went skinny dipping after the pool closed, I don't normally walk around without a shirt." I snapped at him and a tiny puff of flames slipped out from between my teeth.

He shook my head and walked over to a chest near the door, "Here, how's this?" He threw his black, sleeveless training shirt over at me.

"Thanks," I stood up and slid it on.

He ran his fingers through my long hair brushing it away from my...er...his face, "How do you deal with all this? It's heavy, and it gets everywhere."

I just chuckled, "Come here." I took one of the hair ties from the table, "I'll pull it back for you."

"I can do it myself," He reached for the tie, but I lifted my arm out of his now much shorter reach. He tripped over the long fabric of my nightgown and slammed against me. "Give it to me, Felicity."

"Trust me, Zuko, you'll want me to do it," I laughed and pulled him over to the bed. With me being in his body, I have all of his strength, and with him in my body, he was a lot lighter. "I'm very tender headed, and all that wavy hair gets knotted easy."

He sat down on the corner of the bed with a huff, "Well, hurry up, I've already got a headache thinking about all of this."

I made him tilt his, or my...head back as I gathered up all of my long hair dividing it into three even sections and started to braid it, "Let me know if I hurt you, okay?"

He just nodded, "Do you have any ideas about what has happened to us?"

"The only thing I can think is that it has to be something to do with my mind abilities," I did my best not to pull too hard, I'm used to being rough with it, but I didn't think Zuko would thank me too much.

"I thought so too. Do you know how…?" Suddenly he stopped and looked to the door. I could tell he was confused by something.

"Hold still, I'm almost done," I forced him to turn his, or my...or whatever, head straight again.

He jerked away, "Did you hear that?"

I pulled the tip of the braid lightly, "Look straight."

"Ouch, why did you…?" He stopped again, "There, there it was again. Really, Felicity, did you hear that?"

I tied the braid and listened as hard as I could, but I couldn't hear anything. Not even him. There were no other thoughts in my head but my own, "No, nothing. What is it?"

He stood up and moved to the door, "It sounds almost like….hissing."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, "Is it the Chamber of Secrets, Harry?"

"What?" He glanced back at me then back at the door, "I'm serious, Felicity…." He listened again but then started to breathe harder. "It's so loud."

"The hissing?" I walked over behind him.

I watched what was normally my braid swing back and forth as he shook his head, "No…all the voices. Uncle's, Jee's, everyone, even yours." He turned back towards me with a now pale face, "How do you do it? How do you make it stop?"

"I don't, really," I answered and he looked very worried. "It's hard to explain."

"How do you keep from going crazy?" He reached up and rubbed his temple. "Why haven't you told me it feels like this?"

I took him by the arm and lead him over to the bed, "Probably for the same reason you've never told me that your scar aches like this."

Blue eyes shot open and stared up at me, "I…well…"

"It's okay, fussy pants, your secret is safe with me, as long as you keep mine," I motioned for him to lay down. "I don't like to look weak, and neither do you. I knew how much you and Uncle Iroh would worry if I had told you about this."

He half laughed, "I would worry?"

"Don't give me that," I brushed the loose strands of hair away from his…my face, "I know you can be a big softie sometimes."

"How do you sleep, or do anything like this?" He asked again.

"I think about something else." I tried to find the right words, "I think about something, anything, that makes me calm or happy, and I think about it as loud as I can in my mind. Until finally it drowns out all the rest. Either that, or I listen to music. Sometimes I'll just sing a song in my head over and over again."

"I don't know any songs," he shook his head again.

I looked around the room until I realized it was his room not mine, "Stay right here, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" He asked as I darted out of the room. I closed the door behind me. Having lots of walls between me, and the voices normally helped a little.

As I ran down the hall to my room everyone I passed greeted me as Zuko. It wasn't until I ran into Uncle Iroh that things got really interesting.

 **ZUKO IN FELICITY'S BODY POV**

How could anyone endure this? Yes, my scar would bother me from time to time, but this was no dull ache that simply faded. It was like filling a balloon with more and more water until finally it bursts from the pressure. Pressure…. Yes, that's it, pressure coming from the inside trying to find its way out.

As I laid there in bed, I tried to do what Felicity had said. I started thinking about things that made me happy or calm.

 _Bring the Avatar to my father._

 _Being welcomed back home again._

 _Finding my mother._

It was helping some. It went from an overwhelming pressure to like a bad headache.

 _Listening to one of Uncle's stories._

 _The way Uncle's tea tastes._

 _When I won the Agni Kai with Zhao, and Uncle said he was proud of me._

 _When Felicity hugged me._

I lifted my…no her hands up. Thin wrists, slightly square palms, short pink fingers, and rounded, white tipped fingernails I really was stuck in her body. I sat up and slipped off my bed. I walked over to the mirror. It felt so good not seeing a scar, but I never thought I would look in the mirror and see a girls face. And not just any girls face, Felicity's face.

Like I don't see her enough every day. Dancing around the ship, singing, and laughing without a care in the world, or at least that's what I had thought. I never knew she was having these head pains the whole time. She just smiled and acted like everything was fine. What else was she hiding from me?

I stared at her reflection through her blue eyes. Felicity looked so different from other girls that I had seen. She stood out too much, that I was sure would get me into trouble. She was too pretty for my own good. I've seen a lot of pretty girls, but most of them were only nice to me because I'm a prince. As soon as my father burned me all those same people thought I was disgusting.

I reached up and touched her cheek, and just as I thought it was soft and very warm. I jerked my hand away when I heard the door handle turn. Felicity, in my body, entered holding that little music thing of hers and what looked like clothes. Right behind her, me, was Uncle carrying a tray with cups, and steaming tea pot, and all the extras needed to make tea.

"What is Uncle doing with you?" I snapped and cross my arms over my chest. I hugged them tight to my chest. However, I instantly uncrossed them and snapped them tight to my side after realizing the….softness there and that this chest what not mine.

Felicity gave me a sly look that I'd have never seen on my own face before that said she knew exactly why I had moved my arms away so suddenly.

"Feel something you like, Fussy pants?" She grinned.

I could feel heat rise in my cheeks, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Mhmm…" She nodded, clearly not believing me, "Well, I told Uncle…."

"What?!" I snapped.

"It's not her fault, nephew," Uncle sat the tea tray down on the table in my room, "I knew right away that something wasn't quite right. She doesn't talk the way you do."

I snapped my glare over to what should be my face, "Well, what are we supposed to do?" I tried to keep my words from shaking as I felt the pressure inside my skull return. There it was again, that unbearable hissing sound, but it was much louder this time.

Felicity laid everything she had been carrying down on the bed, "I told him to bring jasmine tea. It's calming, and helps from time to time," She lifted a finger to my scarred temple, "with the headaches." What surprised me most was that she didn't even flinch when she touched my scar, it was almost like it wasn't there.

Uncle poured me a cup and I sat down at the table, "Do you have any more theories on what has happened to us?" I asked her as I took the cup from Uncle.

Before Felicity could answer Uncle Iroh spoke, "I have heard a legend like this before. Long ago there were they temple robbers: Ran, his wife Chae, and they're band of thieves. Ran and Chae didn't believe in the Spirits, so they robbed the temple of the Spirits of Fury and Calm."

Felicity sat down as she listened along, "Fury and Calm?"

Uncle nodded, "Yes, they aren't well remembered. Fury, with his burning red eyes, was quick tempered and was quick to strike. Calm, with her deep blue eyes, was not easily shaken and would always give warning first. She was the only one that could ease Fury's anger with those deep eyes and her gentle touch."

"What does this have to do with anything, Uncle?" I rolled my eyes. Felicity snapped my own eyes over at me and gave me a displeased look. I huffed but surrendered, "Go on, Uncle."

And he did, "Ran and Chea took everything they could find from the Spirit's temple. All the gold and jewels, anything of value, and Fury was enraged. Calm did everything she could to ease his temper, but when the humans reached for the worshipping statue Fury struck them both, punishing them."

"What happened?" Felicity urged.

Uncle took a sip of his tea, "When Ran and Chea woke the next day they found themselves trapped in each other's bodies. When they tried to explain to their band of thieves what had happened the thieves locked them away believing their leaders had gone mad. The thieves everything for themselves, and Ran and Chea were left for dead."

Uncle paused for a moment to refresh his cup, "The statue of Fury and Calm was lost, and until it is returned Calm will not be able to sooth Fury's temper or end his punishment."

Felicity stood up and paced as she thought for a moment. I could hear her repeating the story in her head. _'Fury, with his red eyes, was quick tempered and quick to strike. Quick to strike? But Calm, with her blue eyes…. Red and Blue eyes…."_

My thoughts however were interrupted by that mind-numbing hissing sound. It just got louder and louder until it was all I could hear, "Do the two of you hear that?" I tried to talk over the sound.

"What is it, Zuko?" Uncle caught my shoulder as if I were falling.

Felicity jumped over to me, "What do you hear?"

"Hissing," I squeezed my head between my hands, "It's louder now, much louder. You can't hear it?"

"No," she said shaking my head at me. Then suddenly she had a realization, _'Hissing… Fury is quick to strike. Hissing and striking…. Snakes. The worshipping statue was missing…'_ She looking over at Uncle, "The snake statue, where is it?"

 **FELICITY'S POV**

Man, this body of Zuko's is fit. I ran down through the ship to the cargo bay, and I didn't even break a sweat. I can only image what kind of training he puts himself through if he could run at top speed and not be fazed.

Lieutenant Jee saw us as we passed and soon followed to see what all the trouble was about, "Prince Zuko, is everything alright, sir?"

Uncle soon caught up with us at the cargo bay, "Warn me before you go running off like that again."

I waited before opening the door. I surely thought Zuko wouldn't be far behind, but he never showed up. The Lieutenant and Uncle however, stared at me, both waiting for answers.

"Uncle, where did you buy all the items for…" I paused, reminding myself that to the Lieutenant I was Zuko, "Lady Felicity's quarters?"

Uncle thought for a moment before answering, "At the last port, there was a huge antique market event…"

I interrupted him, "Lieutenant, change of course, we have to get back there before the event is over."

"Sir?" Jee looked confused.

"No questions!" I snapped trying to sound more like Zuko, "Just do it. I need to be back there as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sir," He dashed off.

I pivoted to the cargo bay doors and quickly turned the rotating handle until it opened. I pushed the door and there it was. The statue had been set back in the crate and hadn't been touched since. The jeweled eyes that had popped out when they fell had been put back, but it looked wrong for some reason. Each snake now had one blue and one red eye.

I leaned down and studied it for a moment. Before I hadn't noticed all of the details of the statue. I just thought they were two snakes, but now I could see they were different kinds of snakes. One snake had detailed fangs that, unlike rule snakes, peaked out of its mouth almost like a vampire fangs. Along with the long fangs, the snake had what looked like pointed ridges along the length of its body. The other snake was smooth, and it's only markings were the decorations around the eyes that reminded me of cateye eyeliner. Its tail was its biggest difference, this snake was a rattlesnake. Rattlesnakes use that raddle as a warning to say back off or it was strike.

"Red eyes and quick to bite," I said tracing the snake's fangs then looked at the other snake. "Blue eyes and always gives a warning. Uncle," I looked at him over my shoulder, "I think that this is Fury and Calm."

 **CLIFF HANGER! (Again hehehe) Okay… I was going to keep going, but I can't help it. I don't want it to get to long…..and I like keeping you guys guessing. I will go head and make this a three part Lost Adventure so the conclusion will be in the next update. I hope you guys aren't too confused by the back and forth with 'his' and 'hers' in there, I've never written a gender-bender type of thing before. However, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm taking requests for the second Lost Adventure. I'm going to rename this L.A. Snake Charmers part 1, 2, & 3.**

 **I also hope you like my little bit of self-made mythology of Fury and Calm. I mixed ideas for Raava and Vatu (Sorry if I spelled those wrong), but instead of Fury being evil like Vatu he's just always angry, and Calm is the only one who can sooth his temper. I also wanted to make a parallel to Zuko and Felicity, he is Fury and she is Calm. Anyways, chapter 7 is almost done and will be up soon.**

 **Until then….. Happy Reading!**


End file.
